


Dipper and Mabel Vs. Another Future

by bittersweetsoliloquy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Autistic Dipper Pines, Autistic Mabel Pines, Bipolar Mabel Pines, College Anxiety, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest needs a hug, Possessed Mabel Pines, Time Skips, but like theyre exes on good terms now, implied past mabifica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetsoliloquy/pseuds/bittersweetsoliloquy
Summary: It's been 5 years since Weirdmageddon and Dipper and Mabel are spending their last summer in Gravity Falls before College. Everything seems fine, but there's a sneaking suspicion that Bill never left at all.. was he just biding his time?
Relationships: Candy Chiu & Grenda & Mabel Pines, Candy Chiu & Wendy Corduroy & Grenda & Pacifica Northwest, Dipper Pines & Ford Pines & Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez & Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez/Melody, Pacifica Northwest & Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy & Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Reunion and worries

Dipper and Mabel haven’t had the best time the years following Weirdmageddon. Anxieties, regrets, guilt, you name it one of them felt it ten fold. The only problem was that it was kinda hard to get mental health of an apocalypse they weren’t supposed to mention.. and even if they did mention it.. who would believe them.  
They had always been a bit different, even when not including the whole twin thing. They both were autistic, but on completely different sides of the spectrum. Mabel had an incredibly hard time picking up on social cues and an even harder time processing information. She always needed to check on things and worried about the things she said regretting them. On the other hand, Dipper was hyper aware of everything around him. Noise, textures, tastes, lights, all too much. It only added to his anxiety. He constantly felt like he wasn’t getting anything done. Of course it wasn’t much of a problem outside the normal bullying and separation at school.. 

But after Weirdmageddon happened lots of things seemed to stick with them. Dipper definitely started having anxiety attacks more often and worse than he remembered.. Mabel tried her best to help him but always felt like she was making things worse. She developed mood swings that would change every month or so. When she saw Bipolar II added to her medical records by the doctors she honestly felt relief. At least she knew what was going on. 

They were both 17 at this point but they still felt like the kids they were back then. Dipper would fond a new special interest ever so often absorb all he could about it and move onto another topic. Mabel still chased the idea of having a someone to love. She’d dated so many people at this point that her ex list kinda made her feel like a pop star... in a very negative way... but.. maybe visiting Gravity Falls one last time before college will help them at least find a bit more closure. 

The bus stop was practically the same from when they left that summer day. A dusty road, smells of lumber and coffee from the neighboring diner. The new part was a small group of familiar faces welcoming them in.  
Candy, Grenda and Pacifica were there of course.. after a few summers and her old ‘friends’ dumping her when her family ran out of cash Pacifica reluctantly joined the friend group. Soos was also there to greet them since he ran the mystery shack and all. Melody had ended up moving in for awhile but kept getting job offers causing their relationship to stay long distance again. Stan and Ford were a bit late this year. They most likely got caught in a storm or something. Wendy was also there waiting.

Dipper and Mabel got off the bus. Candy and Grenda immediately ran to Mabel's side to catch up. Pacifica was a bit more hesitant. Not be cause they weren't friends or anything. Just cause it was a bit awkward after her parents found out about her and Mabel trying out dating last year. They had taken away all of Pacifica's contact with the outside world for months and she wasn't really even supposed to be here. If they saw her with her again... she decides to try and not think about it and heads to catch up too. Wendy approaches The group and gestures for Dipper and Soos to join in on the conversation as they head over to the Mystery Shack.

After a tiring day of catching up and checking to see when Stan and Ford are making it, Mabel and Dipper unpack. Everything still felt a bit bittersweet for Mabel. She knew it'd been 5 years but the guilt of everything tore her up inside. Dipper on the other hand couldn't shake the idea that somehow it wasn't over, that somehow Bill will come back when they least expect it. Dipper was curled up on his bed while Mabel tried to distract herself with scrap booking.. she looks over seeing her brother shaking and gets up to check on him.  
"You okay there Dipping sauce?"   
Dipper jumps. "Ah! uh.. oh.. y-yeah I'm ....I'm okay.."  
Mabel frowns. Her brother isn't a very good liar. She sighs.  
"It's okay Dip, Bill's gone, the world's been going on, there's nothing to worry about.."  
She knew that wouldn't convince him, just like it never convinced her either, but, he is gone.... right?


	2. An unsettling land ahoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the second chapter is so short ;w; I'm working on fleshing out all the other stuff happening in the fic later on and had to set up the Stans real quick.

It was a cloudy morning as Stan and Ford‘s small boat made it to the harbor in a small Washington coast town. They had got caught in a storm on their way over and were running.. about a week behind. It was nothing unusual seeming at first. Ford was recording some of their new discoveries in a journal as Stan got out a waterlogged cellphone from his pocket. Ford didn’t have one after he heard that companies could track you with them. Stan didn’t really give a shit but kept it off most of the time to appease the nerd. He checked his messages. Hopefully no one had thought they’d died at sea for being a bit late... again. Yep. Nothing like going to see some friends and family only to find your own funeral is taking place. There were about 3 messages from Soos. 

Hey Mr.Pines! Just checking in to see if you two made it yet.

Hey Mr.Pines! I’m guessing you and Ford are still at sea! That’s cool! Just make sure to message when you dudes get to shore!

Hey Mr.Pines. I know you dudes are probably still out on the ocean but once you make it back you might wanna be careful. Bill’s statue went missing, it’s probably some teens pulling a prank bu-

Stan didn’t finish that. He was too busy trying to get down to Oregon as fast as he could. Only stopping on the drive over to quickly fill Ford in.


	3. Wake up call

Mabel takes a deep breathe and looks around. She’s dreaming about being a film noir private eye again. She looks around her little office. It’s always so interesting how detailed these private eye dreams are... not like she’s complaining about a high stakes mystery thriller where she constantly gets caught in love triangles.. but it was weird that these specific dreams were always the ones she remembered the fullest. She sighs while fiddling with a bobble head on her desk as she sees someone entering the office. It’s Pacifica. She groans. It’s not that she didn’t like seeing her ex girlfriend who had to break up with her because of uncontrollable circumstances but it would be nice if she could get over it like Pacifica did so quickly. She decides to just let the dream do it’s thing... besides the fact she knows it’ll cause her to wake up heartbroken.   
“Northwest? What case do you have for me this time?” As Pacifica opened her mouth to speak she suddenly jolted awake. By a panicked Dipper.

“Wuh.. huh? Bro.. uh Dipper what is it?” She said sitting up groggily as the frantic boy fidgeted shaking. “I uh.. I talked to... I talked to Bill.”   
Mabel widened her eyes in disbelief   
“You sure it wasn’t just a bad nightmare again?” Dipper shook his head “Uhh. Yes? Maybe? No? I don’t know?” Mabel sighed. She never really knew what to do when he gets like this.. she looks over at her phone to see the time and then peeks outside... it’s probably around 10am at this point.. “Hey uh. It’s okay Dipper, Bill is gone. Tell ya what we can go on a hike and check out his statue in the forest..” she shivered a little bit. Ever since they found that statue it’s always creeped Mabel out to go in the woods... but this was for her brother. He needed a bit of closure and this was how they’d get it. 

Dipper and Mabel hiked up the trail to Bill’s statue. The birds were singing, the sun was beaming... the trees were staring- Mabel shook her head. ‘Trees can’t see it’s just the knots in the wood.’ She assured herself. Dipper looked around his gaze darting from every little thing he saw move. ‘Theres nothing to worry about Dipper it’s just a nice calm day in the forest.. see?’ He smiled to himself seeing a bird flutter by... before noticing a familiar shape in the stone shard it perched on. “Oh no...” Mabel exclaimed under her breathe. Mabel rushes over to inspect the shard as Dipper leans down to do the same... hollow... the shard of stone... was hollow..   
“Uh... I mean maybe it’s one of those rocks with the holes in it? Remember those?” Mabel tried to reassure... Her and Dipper both knew that wasn’t the case though.. Dipper runs to the clearing where they found Bill’s statue to find a mess of flung stone shards... It wasn’t just a statue, was it?


	4. Bearer of bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I stopped writing for a while.. fanfic isn’t a big priority for me but I’m back to having enough freetime for this!

Mabel approaches Dipper cautiously to hopefully ease his panic in some way. “... h... hey you okay? This was probably done by some tourists’ kids or something. Stuff like this is smashed all the time for souvenirs..” she pauses seeing her admittedly weak reasoning of the situation hasn’t helped calm him at all. “I’m sure if we go back to the shack we can let everyone know. Stan and Ford should be coming in soon I’m sure Ford would know what to do.” She reaches out to help him up as they walk back to the shack.

The twins reach the Mystery Shack a bit later to see Wendy returning with a book bag. Mabel decides greeting a friend would probably be at least a bit helpful in calming Dipper.  
“Hey Wendy!” She greets dragging a protesting Dipper along with her.  
“Mabel?! Wouldn’t it be best if we immediately went to te-“  
“Oh cool, sup! How’re you two doing?” Wendy unknowingly interrupts.  
Dipper jumps and immediately changes his tune, not wanting to cause a panic by spreading the news. “-a... uh great! How’s college been Wendy?”  
“It’s been okay.” She shrugs. “Not exactly thrilling. But.. It’s school, what can you do?”  
“Haha yeah..” Dipper awkwardly continues. “Anyway me and Mabel really should go and uh... unpack! Yeah! We came back to unpack everything. See you Wendy!”  
“Okay.. see you two later?” She replied a bit confused as the two scrambled into the gift shop.

Soos was inside making sure the stock was orderly as Dipper and Mabel arrive inside. “Oh hi dudes! I was wondering where you went when you mysteriously disappeared first thing in the morning!”  
“Hi Soos!” Mabel replied. “Yeah uh, hi Soos, great to see you, anyway something really urgent happened and we need to talk in a less out.. in the open area?” Dipper adds  
Soos nods “Sure dude, I’ll just get this done and we can move to the kitchen if you want!”  
The two head to the kitchen as Soos finishes up and follows.

Soos enters “Alright what’s going on?” He asks nonchalantly before noticing the serious looks on the twins’ faces. “Oh. Uh.. what happened? You two look like you saw a ghost or something.”  
They sit awkwardly in silence before Dipper nudges Mabel a bit with his elbow.  
“Well uh... we aren’t completely certain of this.. but. Possibly... probably... Bill is back..?” Mabel replies trying to keep any panic from occurring.  
“Wait, what?! Are you sure?” Soos exclaims, concerned.  
Wendy walks in immediately after holding a can of pit soda. “Ooooh so that’s what’s going on. I thought you saw roadkill or something and didn’t wanna clean it up..”  
“Wendy what the hell?” Dipper shouts back.  
Wendy jumps and replies after thinking over what’s been said. “Ah, Sorry just.. speaking out my thought process. Obviously thats much worse than roadkill.”  
Dipper sighs. “It’s ok I get it.”  
“Yeah, but uh.. why were you hanging out in the living room?”  
“Oh uh. Studying! Gotta get those credits in yknow.” Wendy blurts out.  
Dipper goes to reply but stops himself. There’s much more pressing matters at hand. 

“Ok well. What now?”


End file.
